Свуп
right|250px Свуп — средство передвижения и гонок. Представляет собой небольшой летательный аппарат с мощными реактивными двигателями, способный развить скорость до 500 км/ч на бреющем полёте. Гонки на свупах Гонки на свупах были чрезвычайно популярны в галактике за 4000 лет до битвы при Явине. Победители профессиональных соревнований неплохо зарабатывают, несмотря на то, что значительная часть призовых отходит спонсорам. На планете Тарис располагается основная трасса гонок на свупах, однако часто результат пробега зависит от местных банд, запугивающих пилотов. Также есть трассы на Татуине и Манаане. Свуп прост в изготовлении и достаточно дёшев, поскольку вся его конструкция это по сути сиденье пилота и двигатель. Официально существуют различные ограничения и правила на размеры но, как правило, они игнорируются. Соблюдается лишь ограничение по мощности двигателя, поскольку пилот находится в непосредственной близости от него и от этого ограничения зависит его жизнь. В результате основное отличие между различными свупами сводится к системам контроля энергии. Гонки проводятся на прямой трассе, по которой разбросаны препятствия. Опасность представляют не только препятствия, но и перегрузки при неудачных манёврах. Всего в соревновании 3 раунда. Гонщики проходят трассу по очереди, пытаясь побить время соперника. Пилоты с наименьшим временем проходят в следующий круг. Побеждает гонщик, прошедший финальную трассу с наименьшим временем. Появления * «Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads» * «Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement» * «Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1» * «Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 24: Knights of Suffering, Part 3» * «Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Dueling Ambitions» * «Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Ученик джедая: Знак короны» * «Ученик джедая: Час расплаты» * «Podracing Tales» * «Охотники за головами: Орра Синг» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Посланники на Маластар» * «Странствия джедая: По следам джедая» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * «Странствия джедая: Опасные игры» * «Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки» * «Странствия джедая: Школа страха» * «Странствия джедая: Момент истины» * «Странствия джедая: Смена караула» * «Странствия джедая: Ложный мир» * «The Way of the Warrior» * «Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» * «Boba Fett: Maze of Deception» * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «Star Wars: Clone Wars» * «Наследие джедаев» * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» / novel * * * «Star Wars The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1» * «Тайны джедаев» * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость» * «Boba Fett: A New Threat» * «Star Wars Dark Times 3: The Path to Nowhere, Part 3» * «Evasive Action: Prey» * «Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны» * * «Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive» * «Falling Star» * «Реванш Хана Соло» * «Хан Соло и потерянное наследство» * «Shinbone Showdown» * * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * «Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope» * «Rebel Force: Target» * «Rebel Force: Hostage» * «Shadow Stalker» * «Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion» * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan» * «Дело чести» * * * «Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range» * «River of Chaos» * «The Stele Chronicles» * «Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom» * * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Shadows of the Empire (novel)» * * * «Skreej» * «The Jabba Tape» * * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Дух Татуина» * «Кризис веры» * «A Day at the Races» * * «Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda» * «Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings» * «Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul» * «Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Dark Tide I: Onslaught» * «Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse» * «The Unifying Force» * «Разрывное течение» * «Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3» * «Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4» * * }} Источники *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * * * * *''Classic Adventures: Volume Four - The Best of the Journal'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Taris Holofeed: Siege Edition'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * Категория:Репульсорный транспорт Категория:Культура Татуина Категория:Культура Тариса Категория:Модели свупов